


quick to tell me goodbye

by quinnfabs



Series: Vampires [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His past will catch up with him one day, he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick to tell me goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> you don't really need to read the other ones; all you need to know is that Quinn turned Kurt into a vampire and now they're off having adventures as creatures of the night.

_**1987, Paris** _

Kurt chose Paris, because Quinn told him to pick a place, a place that he always wanted to go to but never had the chance. He’s pretty sure that she already knew  he was going to say Paris, but he likes that she gave him a choice. When they were humans he always used to talk about how lovely the place sounded, how it seemed like _heaven_.

So of course he picked Paris. He’s heard so many things, about the colors and the lights and all he knows is that he has to see it for himself.

He’s intrigued by the city, the language, the people. How _beautiful_ everyone is.

As he’s walking, alone, for once, he hears a faint cough in the distance. He’s not sure if he should go near it; old fears creeping in, before he remembers that he has very little to fear, now that he is what he is.

So he walks, projecting confidence, following the sound of coughs that only seem to get more and more violent.

He sees a boy, laying on the ground behind an alley, alone, cold, afraid. He remembers when he was alone, when he was afraid, he doesn’t like the memory, doesn’t like faint reminder of those feelings that he once had.

He whispers, “Hello?” then again, in French. The boy moves, barely. Kurt doesn’t think he can talk, not the way he looks.

It’s a snap decision, he knows he should talk to Quinn first, he’s never  _actually_ turned someone before. He’s considered it, before but he was always too afraid of bringing more people into this, it was good, with just him and Quinn. But this poor boy, he might  _die,_ and for some reason, Kurt can’t bear it, can’t stand the thought of leaving him to die, alone and weak. It doesn’t matter if he’s killed so many people he can hardly remember the count. This one, though, this human, deserves to be safe. The boy whispers his name, gentle and soft, “Sebastian,” before falling straight into Kurt’s arms.

Kurt mumbles, “You’ll be okay, I’ll protect you” to the whimpering, coughing boy, before sinking his teeth in. The boy’s blood is tangy, weakening, and he’s too frail, too tired, to even scream at the puncture. Kurt knows that he’s made the right choice.

ooo

Kurt brings him back to the flat where he and Quinn are staying, and Quinn’s furious at first, furious that Kurt brought someone, someone _unknown_ into their home. But she sees the fear on Kurt’s face, the concern, and her anger fades immediately. She knows that he has a good heart, so she allows the intruder, because she knows she’d do anything to keep Kurt happy.

Sebastian wakes up a few hours later, he’s walking, screaming in French, shaking Kurt, demanding that he tell him what has happened.

His eyes are shining with fear, and Kurt wants to laugh at the theatrics but he remembers when he woke up in Quinn’s arms, confused and frantic before he fully understood the extent of the powers that Quinn gave him.

So Kurt simply nudges him, whispers, “You’re alive.”

The boy freezes and stares at his hands, shocked. He murmurs, in awe, “How did you save me?”

Kurt turns to Quinn, because he’s not sure how to explain it, so Quinn rolls her eyes and starts, “You’re a vampire. You’re invincible.”

It’s not true, not really. But compared to the state that he was in before, he’s certainly more powerful.

Sebastian looks like he’s halfway to falling in love with Kurt, if only for the fact he saved him. Kurt likes the attention, of course he does. He knows that Quinn doesn’t care, so long as he doesn’t leave her, and he knows that he could never handle leaving her.

ooo

They don’t date. At least, they don’t call it dating. They’re both far above the need to _call_ it something, but they what they have.

The first time Sebastian feeds, he’s completely lost. All he knows is that he’s _starving._ Kurt remember what it feels like, to have no idea what to do with the feeling. They keep blood bags on hand, for when they can’t go feed, and Sebastian’s grateful.

Kurt’s just glad that they managed to keep him from feeding before he was ready, but now, Sebastian’s definitely ready. He’s been whining about getting outside, complaining about how stuck he feels. So Kurt tells him that if he wants to feed he has to be ready to kill someone, and Sebastian’s face lights up, clearly already having someone in mind.

Sebastian tells him the story of his boss, from a few years ago. An angry man, who believed that debts needed to be paid immediately under any circumstances. No matter if the person was battling life and death all alone; money was what mattered. He worked at a small café, was caught stealing some food. He retells the story, furious, describing his boss’ snide voice chiding him, telling him how much he owed the business, with interest.  

Kurt grins, “Let’s go,” and relishes in the way Sebastian’s face lights up.

When they get there, Kurt hears “Sebastian, you’re alive!” The man sounds happy, and excited, and Kurt’s sure it’s because he thinks Sebastian’s going to give him his money.

He glances at Kurt for a moment, sounding dismissive, “Who’s this?” Kurt nearly growls, the man rapidly getting on his last nerve, but Sebastian’s quickly to respond, furious, “A friend. He saved me.”

The man looks skeptical, “Right, so he’s a doctor then?”

Kurt’s answering grin is wolfish, “Something like that.”

He nods, skeptical, then turns back to Sebastian, “Well then, boy. I see you’re okay now, so. You have my money or not?” Right to it, as expected.

Sebastian grins a disorienting smile, “Come with me out here. I’ll give you _everything_ you deserve.”

Kurt whispers, so only Sebastian can hear, “Bas, honestly, dial back the dramatic dialogue by at least twenty percent.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, watches the man closely, before following him out the small store. Sebastian doesn’t waste any time pulling him into a back corner, his teeth sinking in quickly the second they’re hidden from public eye. Kurt’s watching them intently, watching the way Sebastian drinks with purpose. The man dies quickly, and Sebastian's clearly disgruntled with that.

“What do I do with the body?” Sebastian asks, licking his lips.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “You’re such a rookie.”

Sebastian grumbles and Kurt laughs, stands next to him, kissing him quickly. “You were great. It was pretty hot, actually.”

Kurt moves to lick the man’s wounds clean. “We’ll drag him back into the shop, through the back door. Lay him out on the floor, mess up the store a little. They’ll assume a break in, the way he’s always trying to settle debts. A man like that has made plenty of enemies, yourself included.”

Sebastian looks impressed, and Kurt has always loved that look on his face. Sebastian leans in, pressing hard kisses at Kurt’s neck, he mumbles “You’re so smart,” against the warm space there. 

ooo

Kurt knows that it stopped being hero worship for Sebastian pretty quickly. At least after he figured out Kurt’s silly side. Sebastian says it’s because he _snorts_ when he laughs.

It doesn’t happen often, he tries to hide it as much as possible. But there’s something incredible about Sebastian that makes him let his guard down.

He doesn’t usually have to work hard at being graceful, lean and strong. It’s effortless, for the most part. But when he sees someone walking along the street with a particularly strange outfit he can’t help the squeal of delight he unleashes. Sebastian always looks amused by it, laughs at Kurt’s childishness. Kurt just smacks him, reminds him to respect his elders.

Kurt can tell that what they have isn't enough for Sebastian though, he craves more strength, more power and more _independence._ He’s not sure when it’ll happen, but Kurt is sure that he’ll leave him.

He also knows is that Sebastian will always come back to him, and that he’ll always take him.

ooo

They stay in Paris for as long as possible. It’s a strange enough place for nobody to suspect anything, and Kurt loves everything about it.

Sebastian and Kurt have become close, as Quinn always expected. But Quinn also knows that Kurt would follow her to the ends of the Earth, because just as Kurt saved Sebastian, Quinn saved Kurt.

So when Quinn says, “We must move,” Kurt nods, doesn’t give it a second thought. He’s gazing at Sebastian, a little sad. They both know that Sebastian isn’t going to join them. The sense of community that Kurt and Quinn feel with each other, Sebastian feels it as well, but to a much lesser degree. He prefers solitude. He’s certainly appreciative of the power, the safety that Kurt’s given him, but he wants to learn about the world, his powers, on his own, for himself.

So, Kurt concedes, a touch reluctant, and they separate.

They all know it’s not the last time they’ll meet, though. You forge a connection with your maker, unavoidable and indescribable. Quinn still feels bonded to the strange man who turned  _her,_ hears his thoughts sometimes. She knows, firsthand, the bond that Kurt and Sebastian share is for eternity. **  
**


End file.
